danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Love's God Academy
(愛の神学園, Ai no Kami Gakuen) is the main setting of Danganronpa Chapter 1 and Danganronpa Chapter 2 Description School System Students admitted to the Academy have sufficient skills in any area of study, therefore they have the title of Ultimate. The academy is responsible for polishing their skills and make students have the ability to distribute all their teachings to the world. Killing Game :Survival Hope of Mutual Killing Students in Class 81-A were abducted by Monokuma, a black and white two-color bear, along with their self-proclaimed children. Monokuma took his 20 victims to participate in a Mutual Killing Game in the Love's God Academy, with the sole purpose of filling each student's body with despair and removing any trace of hope. Building Structure Maps Students Student Council List of Known Student Council Class 13-B Class 13-B is a class batch from Love's God Academy. All of the students of this class were participants of the Key Despairs' of Mutual Killing, a killing game where students must kill each other following a strict manual killing. List of Known Students of Class 13-B :Description School Life This class is mostly inhabited by foreign students being often called "The Foreigners' Class". However, there are few national students, this is due to the fact that students of Japanese nationality have traveled several parts of the world. During the Killing Game After the Killing Game ---- Class 81-A Class 81-A is a class batch from Love's God Academy. All of the students of this class were participants of the Survival Hope of Mutual Killing, a killing game where students must kill each other following a strict manual killing. List of Known Students of Class 81-A :Description School Life The Class 81-A was one of the most recognized by the academy so much that each student was commemorated for his great performance as host of great campaigns made by the directors of the academy During the Killing Game The 20 students of this class were kidnapped inside the academy with the sole purpose of killing each other in order to spread the despair, the game began with the murder of Satoshi and ended with the death of Eiji Miyamoto remained as only survivors two students. After the Killing Game Love's God Regulations The Love's God Academy during the Survival Hope of Mutual Killing implemented a series of rules that must be followed strictly, in case any of these rules are broken the Director of the academy is in all its capacity to execute the student who broke the rule. *'#1:' Students must live together exclusively within the Love's God Academy indefinitely. *'#2:' The period from 22:00 to 7:00 is designated night time, please note that certain areas are out of bounds during that time. *'#3:' It is allowed to sleep in only the designated rooms, the deliberate use of any other room will be treated like sleeping in classes and a corresponding punishment will be applied. *'#4:' You can investigate the Love's God Academy freely, although there are particular limitations. *'#5:' The violence against the director Monokuma is prohibited, on the other hand, also the destruction of the cameras of surveillance and equipment is prohibited. *'#6:' The bandit that kills one of his classmates will be allowed to "graduate" as long as his crime is in silence and without others knowing. The following rules were added later: *'#7:' Any student who touches any of the Monokuma Kubs will be severely punished. *'#11:' The Headmaster may add rules at any time. Trivia Navigation Category:Schools